1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supplies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three phase one kilo-hertz power supply which provides a three phase 22 VRMS, one kilo-hertz signal to a three phase gyro.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a need for a power supply to drive a three phase gyro which has a current requirement of up to three amps per phase at a frequency of one kilo-hertz and a line to line voltage of 22 VRMS. There is also a need for the power supply to receive input power at 90 to 264 VRMS within a frequency range from 50 hertz to 1000 hertz.
Commercially available power supplies generally have a requirement that the input power be supplied to the power supply at 60 hertz. In addition, most commercially available 3-phase power supplies operate from a three phase power source.
Motor/generator sets are commercially available to meet the input power requirements of the three phase gyro. In addition, these motor/generator sets are generally compatible with power systems which provide 115 VRMS input power at frequencies between 60 hertz and 1000 hertz. However, these motor/generator sets utilize moving parts which often wear out and fail after time thus making the motor/generator sets very ineffective and unreliable.
Single phase transformers may not be used to generate power for the gyro since single phase transformers do not have frequency translation capabilities.